Inuyasha: Reign of The Soul Warrior
by DRAGON BALL HUNT3R
Summary: Naraku's dead, Kagome and Inuyasha are getting along fine,The monk is happy,Yada yada.As of now they are sure that the fight is over, but Naraku is nothing compared to what they'll have to face now. Kagome meets an interesting teenager in her classes. He shows a kindness to her that she's never had before. Meanwhile, a mysterious white figure leaves questions to be answered...


_**Hey it's me the author of this story and I hope it presumes to be one for you fellow readers to remember. I'm back again with my 3rd story that I hope can grab you- "The Audience"**_

_**I hope you can try my other two stories that of Which I haven't gone to far in but I did plan to update them all today, Any whoooo lets start the story. Ok, remember the final act? Ok. Well thats where I change just 1 thing. The whole thing with Kagome not being able to see Inuyasha for 3 years was BS. I'm just gonna go through the trouble of explaining how that all didn't happen... RIGHT NOW...**_

_**Once Naraku made his wish, It was up to Inuyasha to retrieve Kagome from the abyss.**_

_**He looked in for quite a good time until he finally got in line of sight of the girl he loved.**_

_**Holding her in his arms, they had embraced eachother through the lips.**_

_**Strong affections touched at that moment.**_

_**And it was that moment, that moment precisely...**_

_**The Jewel saw a strong bond through the two even though the girl was just a reincarnation of Kikyo.**_

_**The Jewel did not send them away from eachother.**_

_**Thus the jewel landed them back in the feudal era to assure them they would see eachother for the rest of time...**_

_**Phew...Intro...DONE.**_

_**Now on with the story...**_

_**Chapter 1- Anxious mind meets a broken heart.**_

**One week has passed since Naraku's fall, since the flowers blossomed in two people's hearts...since the world found peace.**

**Kagome returned to her time to keep up in school since she now has alot of free time ever since the shikon jewel vanished from reach. But now the power of the shikon jewel seems to still leave its trace behind in the many unkind hearts... Now it seems to have given hope to even that the power of good as well...**

"It's Not worth it! IS THIS WHAT SHE WANTED? SHE WOULD WANT YOU TO FINISH THIS..."

"Well...I can't bare to see how this can turn out... I'll die...Either way..."

Then the black slowly faded into reality, revealing through Kagome's eyes, her roof...She slowly rose up from her bed and went towards her window to open it. She reached her hand out to tug on something. Something white. This white even belonged to a person she would never forget... Inuyasha.

"Mmm...Kagome...Whats wrong? I'm sleepy so get it over with..."

"Well...It was that dream again..."

"Really? What is this the 3rd time? Look, just try to forget about it...or..Something."

"YOU DON"T EVEN CARE DO YOU INUYASHA! I'm SCARED! OK? It just seems so real..."

"..."

"Look just forget it. I just thought you could listen for a second is all."

"Well I am listening. I just didn't think it was that big of a deal is all... I didn't really know they scared you Kagome..."

"(How selfish of me... I really didn't tell him how scary they were...) Sorry... I thought too far ahead..."

"Well if it happens again, we'll have to ask lady Kayede about it. Sound good?"

"Mmm Hmm..." The girl then drifted off to sleep once again in the night right by her friend. He was gonna make sure that she was safe...

_**Now Elsewhere...**_

A young monk strolls along the shoreline of a nearby village, south of the bone eaters well...A thick mist enshrouds the land. Strange enough, the whole area was warm. There wasn't a prescence of evil anywhere either... Smart men like Moroku are sure enough of the fact that its safe, and interesting.

"If only I had the accompany of that oh so beautiful woman... Sango! You would enjoy this..."

He continued on the sandy banks, wondering to try and find more interest into it, until he saw a white figure sitting on a large looking boulder 4 feet into the ground. He stayed still looking at the monk, not revealing a word. Moroku got close enough until he looked deep into his eyes... He stopped dead in his tracks...He couldn't think of what to do or what to say...he just stared into his big black eyes...there was a red shimmer in them as well...but he was all white...so it was hard to make out what he wore.

"Monk... I hear a rumor, have you heard any?"

"A...A rumor?"

"Did I stutter? Yes a rumor. I hear of a young man you will meet."

"Me? Explain yourself!"

"I shall do no such thing. Now if you are smart, you will listen. Just make sure his heart is to stay pure. We wouldn't want a nuiscance. And it would pain me to take his life." And Like the mist, the figure faded away into the sheet.

"Very strange, his aura had no trace of evil... If I didn't know better, he'd be a keeper of the peace. A dangerous one. That weapon on his hip said it all. (Sigh) Oh well, I shall make my return to My beloved Sango!" The monk had tread carefully through the rest and had found himself in Lady Kaede's village somehow. The way he went was completely the opposite way. The monk knew something strange was afoot. He had gone to see Kaede to try and make sense of it all.

"Now, Lady Kaede. as you know, I like to make my travels south of here to get an heaping pound of venison from a very loyal hunter friend of mine. But a strange thing happened. As I went to walk along the shoreline to find my way to him. As I got closer I saw a thick white fog come in out of nowhere. And to add to the strangeness, I met a strange man...Well maybe a man, but besides that, he told me to be aware of the arrival of a young fellow. He told me to make sure his heart doesn't become corrupt. Now he said it was a rumor. Have you heard of this?"

Lady Kaede was deep in thought of the description Moroku gave her, an arrival of a young lad that could prove very destructive. Now was this familiar to her?

_**Modern Day-Sunday- 6 A.M.**_

_****_Inuyasha lay outside by the sacred tree with his fang out and had felt a little drowsy, and worried for Kagome. All week she has had a nightmare of Kikyo's death. She feels guilty for it, and Inuyasha can't help it. He just likes to keep an eye out so he doesn't lose her like how he lost Kikyo... He would die for her...

_**AND SO HE SHALL...**_


End file.
